Sluipschutter
Een sluipschutter is een soldaat die uitgebreid getraind is voor specifieke eliminatie, observatie en verkenningstaken tijdens oorlogstijd. Primaire kenmerken van een sluipschutter # Een sluipschutter schiet met een speciaal type geweer, voornamelijk een precisiegeweer (sluipschuttersgeweer). Hij is getraind met zijn geweer heel nauwkeurig te schieten over grote afstanden. Zie ook "Het geweer van de sluipschutter". # De sluipschutter is getraind in camouflagetechnieken, waardoor hij nauwelijks waarneembaar is voor de vijand. Daarnaast moet hij enorm veel geduld hebben. Een primaire taak is wachten en observeren. # Een sluipschutter is uitgebreid getraind in overlevings-, observatie- en navigatietechnieken (kaartlezen en het gebruik van het kompas). Daardoor is hij zeer geschikt voor verkenning en het inleiden van een aanval (met bijvoorbeeld straaljagers of artillerie). Dit laatste noemen we "foreward-observer" ("vooruitgeschoven verkenner"). In de US-Marine Corps worden sluipschutters daarom vaak "scout-snipers" (verkenner-sluipschutters) genoemd. # Een sluipschutter werkt vaak niet alleen. Hij werkt nauw samen met zijn "spotter", die helpt bij het observeren en afstand schatten en de schutter voorziet van correcties als het schot mis is. Vaak wordt het geweer gewisseld tussen beide personen tijdens lange observatieopdrachten of operaties. De instellingen van het geweer worden echter maar door één van beide schutters bepaald. De ander leert met deze instellingen schieten. De sluipschutter gaat dus niet op stap met een groep soldaten (patrouille). Noot: Verwissel de sluipschutter niet met de scherpschutter. Deze laatste is alleen in staat met een speciaal type geweer nauwkeurig te schieten, maar beschikt niet over de andere bovenstaande vaardigheden. Een politieman die met een speciaal geweer optreedt tijdens een gijzeling is dus een scherpschutter (Engels: sharpshooter) en werkt vaak alleen. Hij is dus geen sluipschutter (Engels: sniper). Geschiedenis van de sluipschutter De rol van sluipschutter is ontstaan in de Tweede Boerenoorlog in Zuid-Afrika (1899-1902). Daardoor heeft de voorgeschiedenis van de sluipschutter zelfs een Nederlands tintje, want de Boeren, die tegen de Engelse bezetters vochten, waren nazaten van immigranten van Nederlandse origine. Eerder specialiseerden geweerschutters van beide zijden zich tijdens de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog (1861-1865) in verkennings- en eliminatietechnieken. De Engelse benaming "sniper" stamt uit de tijd dat de Engelsen India bezetten (1840-circa 1947/1950). Als tijdverdrijf jaagden zij daar op een heel klein en snel vogeltje. Dit vogeltje heet de "snipe". Als men in staat was deze te raken stond men te boek als een goede geweerschutter. Van de "snipe" ontstond "sniping" en vervolgens de term "sniper". Elke westerse krijgsmacht beschikt over sluipschutters in zijn gelederen. In Nederland vallen zij onder het Korps Commandotroepen (KCT) of het Korps Mariniers. De "schutter lange afstand", kortweg SLA, is ingedeeld bij de pantserinfanterie en de luchtmobiele infanterie. De SLA verschilt van de sluipschutter in het operationele optreden. De taken van de sluipschutter De taken van een sluipschutter tijdens oorlogstijd zijn: # Het uitschakelen van leidinggevenden. Daardoor ontbreekt het de vijand aan leiding en discipline en ontneemt het de wil om te vechten. # Het uitschakelen van vijandelijk personeel dat zware wapens bedient of de communicatie verzorgt. # Het vernielen van vijandelijk materieel, zoals helikopters en straaljagers (als zij aan de grond staan) en communicatieapparatuur. Door met een zwaar kaliber kogel de zwakke delen van een vliegtuig te beschadigen kan de vijand het niet inzetten. Er worden dan geen bommen gegooid (zie ook "ethiek van de sluipschutter"). # Het leiden van vuur, zodat een raket of artilleriegranaat daadwerkelijk doel raakt. Hiervoor wordt tegenwoordig vaak een laser-guide apparaat gebruikt. Het geweer van de sluipschutter Het geweer van de sluipschutter is vaak speciaal geprepareerd of handgemaakt en zijn vaak van het type "bolt-action" (grendelgeweer). Dit betekent dat het geweer na elk schot doorgeladen moet worden door de grendel naar achter en dan weer naar voren te bewegen, maar hierdoor is het geweer zeer nauwkeurig en kan het over grote afstanden (gemiddeld 400-2000 meter) een doel nog raken. Het geweer is voorzien van een richtkijker. Er wordt in lichte en zware kalibers geschoten, afhankelijk van het type doel. De zwaarste sluipschuttersgeweren schieten een 20x110mm kogel af, primair bedoeld voor het beschadigen van vijandelijk materieel.Een vaker gebruikt kaliber voor dit doeleinde is de .50BMG.Een Amerikaanse soldaat in Irak schakelde met een .50 kaliber-geweer een voertuig over meer dan 1,5 kilometer uit. Een schot in het motorblok is daarvoor voldoende. Beroemde merken geweren zijn Remington (US), Accuracy International (UK) en Barrett (US). Sluipschutters van het Nederlandse leger en scherpschutters van de Nederlandse politie gebruiken vaak een Blaser R93, een Zwitsers type grendelgeweer, een Heckler & Koch PSG-1 en een Mauser SR93. In Nederland worden geen sluipschuttersgeweren gemaakt, wel in Duitsland, Frankrijk, de Verenigde Staten, Zwitserland en vele andere landen. Noot: halfautomatische sluipschuttersgeweren bestaan, maar deze zijn zeldzaam, vaak zeer duur (behalve de relatief spotgoedkope SVD, een standaard sluipschuttersgeweer gebruikt door het Russische leger), en gaan snel kapot in het veld. De aanwezigheid van teveel bewegende delen in halfautomatische geweren beïnvloedt de nauwkeurigheid. Volautomatische sluipschuttergeweren bestaan niet en zouden volkomen nutteloos zijn, aangezien de continue terugslag het richtpunt alle kanten op zou laten zwaaien, en de positie van de sluipschutter veel te makkelijk blootgegeven zou worden. Beroemde sluipschutters *Soldaat Simo Häyhä (17 december 1905–1 april 2002), een Finse sluipschutter die tijdens de winteroorlog (1939-1940) tussen Finland en de Soviet Unie, 505 Russen ombracht met zijn M28 scherpschuttersgeweer in een tijdsbestek van 100 dagen. Häyhä had de voorkeur aan zijn normale vizier boven de richtkijker om zo een kleiner doelwit te vormen. *''Gunnery Sergeant Carlos N. Hathcock II.'' Vocht twee "tours" in de Vietnamoorlog en heeft veel bijgedragen aan de training en ontwikkeling van sluipschutter technieken. Daarnaast was hij recordhouder in het uitschakelen van de vijand over de grootst mogelijke afstand (circa 2300-2400 meter). Markant detail, hij deed dit met een BMG (browning .50 machine gun), voorzien van een richtkijker. *''Vasili Zajtsev en majoor Könich (ook bekend als Colonel Heinz Thorvald).'' Bevochten elkaar in de slag om Stalingrad (aug.1942 - febr. 1943. Hun verhaal is verfilmd in de film "Enemy at the gates", die echter niet helemaal overeenkomt met de werkelijke gebeurtenissen. *Korporaal Rob Furlong, een Canadese sluipschutter die tijdens de Operatie Anaconda in Afghanistan een vijand uitschakelde over 2430 meter met een .50 McMillan TAC-50. Hij verbrak daarmee het record van Carlos Hathcock. Eerder wilde de Canadese regering zijn naam niet bekend te maken, waardoor hij de "bronze star" niet in ontvangst kon nemen (een Amerikaanse onderscheiding die hem was aangeboden voor het redden van Amerikaanse soldaten). Er zijn geen Nederlandse sluipschutters bekend van naam in de geschiedenis. Er wordt soms ten onrechte aangenomen dat een Nederlandse sluipschutter verantwoordelijk zou zijn geweest voor het neerschieten van generaal Kurt Student tijdens de invasie van Nederland in de Tweede Wereldoorlog. Kurt Student werd echter door een eigen soldaat in het hoofd getroffen en raakte zwaargewond. Ethiek van de sluipschutter De sluipschutter heeft vaak een slechte bijnaam, hoewel dit onterecht is. Dit komt doordat hij voor velen onzichtbaar is en mensen op slinkse wijze zou doden. Hij wekt daardoor angst op bij zijn vijanden. Zijn wapen is dus niet alleen zijn geweer, maar ook angst. Daardoor is een sluipschutter zeer effectief in het veld en is hij in staat een gevecht tot einde brengen met zo weinig mogelijk slachtoffers. In de Bosnische Oorlog werden sluipschutters gebruikt als terreurwapen tegen burgers bij Sarajevo. Dit niet-militaire gebruik van sluipschutters heeft sterk bijgedragen aan het slechte imago. Conclusies In tegenstelling tot de gemiddelde soldaat observeert de sluipschutter zijn doel eerst nauwkeurig. Een sluipschutter zal dus niet zomaar per ongeluk een onschuldig persoon neerschieten (een burger, vrouw of een kind). De sluipschutter kiest zijn doel heel effectief. Hij zal alleen die doelen uitschakelen die noodzakelijk zijn. Denk daarbij aan vijandelijke soldaten die een kanon of machinegeweer bedienen (en dus pogen veel slachtoffers te maken). Vergelijk een sluipschutter met een bombardement of artillerieaanval. De sluipschutter maakt minder slachtoffers en schade, maar is in staat hetzelfde effect te bereiken: "Het ontnemen van de wil van de vijand om te vechten". Categorie:Woordenboek